Darkest Dream
by Kassi
Summary: Set in the first season, just after the events in the episode 'Abalon.' Lucas finds a strange book that draws him in until his reality is uncertain.


**DISCLAIMER**

'_seaQuest_' and its characters, places, and situations are owned by Universal Studios/Amblin Entertainment. They are reproduced here for non-commercial entertainment. All other material is mine, and I will have my vicious attack dog kill you if you steal. Have a nice day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This story was written many years ago and posted to the _seaQuest_ fanfiction list. It has been resurrected for the sake of Fanfiction.net, in its original form! No editing or artificial flavors! (Yaay!) The original introduction went like this: "This is my first posting to the list, so forgive me if I've broken any rules. This story is set in the first season, just after the events in the episode 'Abalon.' It is a Lucas story." All this remains true; sadly I never again posted to the list.

**Darkest Dream**

**a _seaQuest_**** fanfiction**

**by Kassi**

Lucas was actually cleaning his room. That's how bored he was.

_I wouldn't be bored if Bridger had let me go to the party. I feel so depressed. I wish I could see Julianna._

He was reminded of Romeo and Juliet, separated by their families… well, by Juliet's brother. Romeo's parents didn't even know or really care.

Lucas glanced up at the aquatube. Darwin was still out feeding. For once Lucas had no computer work to do. He was bored of games, hacking, music, and movies. No one was on the Internex. He leaned against his bed with a sigh and flipped through a pile of printouts and books.

He came to a thick paperback with a blue vortex on the cover swirling to a dark center and white light streaming out from it, making it look disturbingly like an eye. A tiny shadow stood silhouetted against the light, long hair whipping as if in a wind. The title was embossed in tiny silver letters at the top: _Darkest Dream_. Under it the author's name: Sappho.

Lucas frowned and dropped the other papers. He pulled himself onto the bed and leaned back. He flipped the book over—the back was simply black, no reviews or teasers or even an ISBN.

_I don't remember this. Where did I get this?_

He opened the book. _© Copyright 2003 by Sappho_ was printed inside the front cover. The first page was blank. The second page was the dedication: _ed itur ad astra_.

The third page was a shaded pencil sketch of a girl, light eyes tilted up in wonder, long hair falling around her oval face. He stared at her a moment, taking in every detail of her before he turned the page. The fourth page was the beginning. Lucas shifted slightly, unconsciously settling in, and began to read.

Lucas's PAL rang and he jumped. _Darkest Dream_ fell to the floor, losing his place. He pushed his hair back and picked up the PAL.

"Yeah, what?" he snapped.

"'What?' It's 1806," said Bridger, sounding just as irritated.

Lucas gasped. The briefing in the ward room. "Captain, I'm sorry, I… "

Bridger cut him off. "Lucas. Get down here."

"Yes, sir." Lucas flipped off the PAL and stood up with a sigh. He glanced down at the book on the floor and bent to pick it up. He turned to the first page again.

_What mesmerized me so much? I felt like I was there with her, running to escape Estvar, shifting through time. I could almost hear the voices she heard from other times, just echoes… _

He shook his head, trying to escape the thick spell the book curled him in. He dropped the book on the bed and stepped out. He stumbled going up the stairs and turned around in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and turned to the hall. He stood still a moment and glanced both ways, frowning.

_I don't believe this._

He shook his head to clear the fog in his brain. _Which way? Oh, left._ He turned left, shaken. _What is this book doing to me? Where did it come from? Who's Sappho? If it's so good, how come I've never heard of it?_

He nearly missed the ward room. He turned quickly just as he passed it and stumbled down the stairs. He regained his balance and took a deep breath. Bridger, Lt. Cmdr. Hitchcock, Chief Ortiz, and Dr. Westphalen stared at him. He flushed, dropped his eyes, and slid into his seat.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Bridger allowed an acute moment to pass before he began their mission briefing. Lucas looked up and tried to pay attention to the reef they were going to be studying.

His mind drifted constantly to the book. He could hear her voice, drawing him back into the story… 

"Lucas?"

He jumped. Dr. Westphalen frowned, staring at him.

"Um… what?" he said.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" said Bridger.

"Yes, sir. I'm just… distracted," said Lucas.

"I can see that. Pay attention, Lucas, this is important. I asked you if you could run a last check on the W.S.K.R.S.'s new sensor array," said Bridger.

"Yes, sir," said Lucas.

"Good. Now, the deployment should be… "

Lucas could not keep his attention focused. He slipped back into the book and felt it almost physically pulling. He felt his hands trembling, gripped tightly on the table.

"Okay. If there's nothing else, meeting adjourned," said Bridger.

Lucas shot to his feet and ran out the door. He nearly knocked someone over but didn't stop. He ran to his quarters, slammed the door behind him, and stopped beside the bed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and squeezed his hands into fists.

_Relax. Chill out._

He sat on the bed, leaned back, and picked up the book. He flipped through, found his place, and noticed he had several hundred pages left to read. He felt a thrill at how much adventure he had yet to experience, but some apprehension about how tightly the book held him.

_She looked up at the sun and realized with a chill it was black, not red… _

Rain dripped from his face, still soaking his clothes from the last time they'd been in. He tasted the acrid air—sulphur. It stung his skin.

She ran across the bare, rocky plain, stumbling a few times. She'd lost one of her shoes and the rocks hurt her foot. He ran after her toward shadows of mountains in the distance. He could see her soaked, shivering figure, clothes clinging to her bare bones. He felt a stab of pain, remembering how long it'd been since she'd eaten.

The rain hadn't done much for his hair—it smelled terrible. He longed for someplace warm and safe where they could shower and rest.

She found a cold, dry cave that burrowed under the mountains. They slipped inside and he helped her pile rocks across the entrance. She sat against the wall with a sigh and he sat beside her, taking her bare foot in his hands and massaging it gently.

She looked up at him, a glimmer in her frightened eyes that might have been a smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

She closed her eyes, leaned back, and sang softly. He stared at her in surprise. She had a beautiful singing voice. Her song seemed to block out the worlds around them.

Lucas woke up with a start and his dream flew out of his mind. He shut his eyes, trying to recapture it. Something about it felt important, but the moment was gone.

He remembered the book and his eyes opened. He glanced around but didn't see it.

He took a deep breath, trying not to panic. It was such a weird book, he wouldn't be surprised if it _did_ vanish off the face of the earth and he never saw it again. He scrambled out of bed and started searching through the mess on the floor. He searched through the sheet and cover on his bed and a panicked sweat drenched his face.

He tossed the pillow aside. _Darkest Dream_ lay under it.

He closed his eyes, out of breath. "Oh, god." He sighed and picked it up. He lay back on his bed, holding the book tightly, and looked at the ceiling.

Darwin tapped the wall and he glanced up. He smiled and flipped on the vocorder.

"Darwin play?" said Darwin.

"Not right now, Darwin. Maybe later," said Lucas.

"Lucas swim. Play," said Darwin.

"Sorry, Darwin," said Lucas.

Darwin stared at him a moment and swam away. Lucas felt guilty. He hadn't played with Darwin all week. When he looked down at his book he was again seized by a desire to read.

He shook his head, set it down, and got up. It took a lot of will to focus on showering and getting dressed without zoning out. He stepped into his room, hair still wet, and finally gave in. He dropped to his bed, leaned back, and joined her where he'd left her in the 1800s.

Bridger stepped into Lucas's room, startling him. Lucas sat up and hit his head on the ceiling. He winced and reached up to his head, ducking out from under the ceiling.

"Sorry. I knocked. Twice," said Bridger.

"Do you need something, Captain?" said Lucas.

"Yes, the check on the W.S.K.R.S. I need it done today, Lucas," said Bridger.

"I'll get it done," said Lucas.

"You don't seem hard at work."

"I'll get right on it." Lucas sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He linked to _seaQuest_'s sensor array and began diagnostics.

"Is something bothering you, Lucas?"

"No."

Bridger paused. "Let me know if you need to talk."

"Okay."

Bridger stood behind him a moment before he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Lucas ran the diagnostics but his eyes kept drifting to the book and his fingers slipped. He ended up doing the whole thing twice before he got everything straight. He gave Bridger the results and gratefully picked up his book again.

"Lucas… "

Lucas could barely see through fog and shadows of the creepy twisted trees around him. He turned around slowly.

"Hello?" he called.

"Lucas, please… "

The voice echoed all around him, barely a whisper. Desperation was almost tangible.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Help me… " called the voice.

Lucas woke up, eyes wide. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, damp with sweat. He reached out to flick on a light.

Light filled the room and shadows darted away as if alive. He sat very still, hand on the switch. He was certain the voice in his dream had been hers.

He looked down and saw the book lying just under his hand. He felt a chill.

_This is too real. I have to get out of here._

He scrambled out of the covers. He grabbed a white shirt, a blue plaid shirt, and khaki pants. He ran to get a shower. He kept dropping soap and when he got out of the shower he walked up to the bridge.

Bridger glanced back at him. "Lucas?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Captain, can I borrow the Stinger?"

Bridger turned to him. "You're grounded, Lucas. Remember? You can't go to the party."

"Captain, please. I need to get off _seaQuest_ for a while. I'll just go to New capeQuest. I won't leave my hotel room. Please," said Lucas.

"Why do you need to get off _seaQuest_?"

Lucas opened his mouth and suddenly realized how ridiculous he was going to sound. He dropped his eyes. "Forget it."

Bridger stood up. "I want to talk to you. Cmdr. Ford, you have the bridge." He left the bridge and Lucas followed.

They stepped into the Mag-Lev and sat down. Lucas kept his eyes on the floor.

"What's the deal, Lucas? Cabin fever?" said Bridger.

"Yes, sir," said Lucas.

"What aren't you telling me? You've been shut in your room for two days and all of a sudden you want to get off the boat. Is this about the party?" said Bridger.

"No," said Lucas.

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to get off the boat for a while, okay? I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition." The Mag-Lev stopped as if on cue and Lucas stood up. He had to climb the stairs to get to 'B' deck. He stepped into his quarters, shut the door, and leaned against the door.

_Darkest Dream_ stared at him from the bed.

_This is ridiculous. I'll just finish the book and be done with it._ He sat down, trying to ignore the feeling he'd just given in to a _book_.

_She looked up to the stars, a tear running down her face… _

He reached up to brush it away and she closed her eyes. He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

He slid his arm around her shoulders and drew her gently into his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, still dirty, but the smell was real. He closed his eyes and held her.

Lucas started and looked up. His clock read 0217. He glanced back down at the book and saw he still had more than half the book to go. _It wasn't this long when I opened it!_

He set the book aside, shed his plaid shirt and khaki pants, and crawled into bed. He flicked the light.

He rolled over, turned back, lay on his back, curled up, shifted, tossed, and sighed in exasperation. He sat up and looked into the dark blue light from the aquatubes.

After a few moments he turned on the light and picked up _Darkest Dream_.

Lucas heard a sharp, loud knock. He sighed and dropped the book to his lap, thumb marking his place.

"What?" he said.

"It's Dr. Westphalen," said Dr. Westphalen.

He took a deep breath. "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside. She shut the door behind her and frowned. "Lucas, you look terrible."

"I'm fine," he said.

She stepped forward and sat down at his desk. She glanced down at the book in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"Uh… just a book I found… " he said lamely.

"May I… ?" She reached out.

He reluctantly handed her the book. She looked at the cover and opened it. She paused on the first page and he shifted slightly. Her eyes scanned the page.

After a moment she shut it and handed it back to him. "Interesting. Science fiction's not my forte. Nathan's worried about you, Lucas. I know it can be hard to talk to him—he's the captain. Would it be easier to talk to me?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just stupid."

"Maybe not," she said.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said.

She nodded. "All right. But don't rot in here. You have a job to do, you know."

"I know."

She stood up and left his quarters. He looked down at the book. At least a hundred pages left.

_How can a book be bigger than its covers?_

She flung her arms over her face to block out the storm of Estvar's fury. Lucas stood behind her, trying to look into the light. Estvar's eyes sparkled like two bright black jewels against the blinding light.

A blast of wind knocked her back into his arms. She trembled and he knew she was struggling against him. He could almost feel the battle of wills spinning through the air above them. He looked up, helpless.

He gripped her arms harder and shut his eyes. "Take what I have," he whispered.

He felt her relax into his grip and his breath left him. He nearly stumbled as he felt strength drain from every muscle. His eyes squeezed shut.

"NO!" Estvar's voice echoed.

Lucas heard a tremendous explosion that threw him backward. For a moment he was afraid something had happened to her but realized he still felt her in his grasp. He felt furious winds whipping around them. As they faded he opened his eyes, gasping.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, still shaking. He let go of her and she fell to the dirt beside him. He sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry… " he said.

She shook her head and gasped in a breath. He glanced around the empty desert plain. The moon was full, illuminating every empty shadow. Soft wind blew the smell of still-warm sand in his face.

"Is he gone?" he said.

She sat up. "Yes," she whispered. She struggled to her feet and he got up to catch her arm. "No, I'm okay." She put a hand to her head.

He saw shafts of light spreading out behind her, silhouetting her. Behind her a dark blue circle swirled out into the light.

His eyes widened. He started to step forward but something shoved him back sharply. He stumbled.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, eyes piercingly sad. The image burned in his eyes brighter than the light. He had a sudden horrible feeling he was going to lose her.

"Wait… " he gasped.

"Lucas… " Her voice echoed as if she were already far away. Dark blue swirled around her. The vortex irised closed, drawing the light in with it. It shut with a bang and a bright flash that blinded him. He shielded his eyes.

When he dropped his hand he found he was staring at _Darkest Dream_, open to the last page. He turned it over and found nothing. Not even a note about the author. He flipped back and stared at the last sentence.

_She slipped out of time, only a stirring in the sand left to mark where she'd been._

He stood up and nearly stumbled. His legs still felt weak. He sat at his desk and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes a moment.

_That can't be the end. There has to be more._

He turned to his computer and linked to a library database. He searched for anything on _Darkest Dream_ and Sappho. All he found was a reference to the Tenth Muse, a mythological poetess Sappho who walked into the sea because of her love for a boatman of Mytilene.

He accessed copyright files and hacked into their information on the book. He found an address for Sappho—Ireland.

He wrote down the address and leaned back. He glanced at the book on his bed, eyes sad. He stared a moment before he got up to shower and dress.

Lucas knocked on Bridger's door.

"Come in," said Bridger.

Lucas stepped in and shut the door behind him. Bridger sat on his bed, reading. He glanced up at Lucas over his reading glasses.

"Lucas. Something I can do for you?" said Bridger.

"Captain, I know I'm grounded… but please let me borrow the Stinger. Just for a couple of days. It's important," said Lucas.

"Lucas, grounded means grounded," said Bridger.

Lucas closed his eyes a moment, gathering strength. "I've been reading a book the past few days. It's the most amazing book I've ever read—it's so _real_. I felt like I was there in the story. I got to the end and found it wasn't finished. I have to find out how it ends. The author lives in Ireland."

Bridger opened his mouth to speak but Lucas cut him off.

"This lady doesn't have a phone. She and this book practically don't exist. There's something very strange about the whole thing and I'm afraid if I don't find her now I never will and I'll lose this. It's like… like… shoot, what's it like? Like spending days on a huge jigsaw puzzle and finding the piece that would finish it missing."

Bridger stared at him a moment. "Our next mission is in the Irish Ocean. We're headed there right now. I can allow you some shore leave tomorrow, but you'll have to make it fast. Okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Bridger sighed. "What's this book about, anyway?"

"Time."

Bridger raised an eyebrow. Lucas turned and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. He walked slowly back to his quarters, trying to slow his heart.

He lay back on his bed, hands folded behind his head. He glanced at the book and picked it up. He opened to the first page, wondering if it would draw him in again.

He had trouble concentrating even enough to read one paragraph. He could see her clearly in his mind, against the light, her light blue eyes filled with pain. He dropped the book and sighed.

Lucas walked up an old boardwalk, cold wind from the ocean blowing through his hair. He smelled tangy salt, stronger than on _seaQuest_. He glanced along the land on his right. Only a handful of houses sprinkled the beach, separated by trees and stunning bright green grass.

The last house on the right was old, light blue with gray shutters. The roof had fallen in and no one had bothered to repair it. Windows had broken to pieces. Paint peeled from the walls and shutters.

He stood at the end of the walk, staring at the house. His heart sank to his feet. He closed his eyes a moment.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" said a voice beside him, accented heavily.

He opened his eyes and drew in a breath. He turned to the fisherman, who looked about fifty with gray hair, gray eyes, and a weathered face. He wore a light blue windbreaker over a white shirt. "Do you know the woman who used to live here about seventeen years ago? Her name was Sappho. She was… "

"Yeah, I remember Saph. Sweet young gal. Quiet, though. Lived here four years," said the fisherman.

"Where did she go?" said Lucas.

The fisherman turned slowly and looked sadly out at the waves. Lucas turned around and his breath caught in his throat. He felt a crawling sensation at the back of his neck.

"She walked into the sea… ?" whispered Lucas.

The fisherman nodded. "Sixteen years ago."

Lucas swallowed. He felt seriously creeped out. "Did she ever finish a book she was writing called _Darkest Dream_?"

The fisherman glanced sharply at him. "Are you Lucas?"

His words sank heavily into Lucas's mind. "Y… yes," he whispered.

"Come with me. I have something for you," said the fisherman.

Lucas followed the fisherman down the boardwalk to the next house. The fisherman stepped inside and Lucas waited at the front door. Lucas wondered if he should turn and run back to the Stinger before he got too deep in this creepy situation.

The fisherman came out holding an envelope, slightly faded and yellowed. "Saph gave me this envelope and told me to give it to Lucas when he came inquirin' after her."

Lucas cleared his throat. "I think you must be mistaken. I never met Sappho…"

The fisherman shook his head and handed him the envelope. Lucas looked down at the curving handwriting. It read: 'Lucas Wolenczak.'

Lucas looked up and the fisherman smiled slightly.

"Good day, Mr. Wolenczak. I hope you've found what you came for," said the fisherman. He stepped back inside, leaving Lucas standing on the boardwalk with the envelope.

_I don't know if I can handle this._

He tucked the envelope inside his jacket and turned to walk back to the Stinger. He felt like someone was following him but when he glanced over his shoulder he saw no one.

Lucas sat on his bed, looking down at the envelope and the book. He sighed, turned the envelope over, and opened it carefully. He pulled out a thin letter. He unfolded the letter carefully as if it might break or possibly bite him and read it.

Dear Lucas,

I imagine you must have many questions. I'm sorry I could not be here in person to answer them, but this is the best way.

Where did the book come from? After finishing this book I left it on my nightstand and when I woke up it had disappeared. I learned it had found its way to your room in the future.

Who am I? I am not sure of this myself, but I can say that I am only a creation of another, I am not sure who.

How did the book end? I must confess I do not know. I wrote as much as I could. Now I've fulfilled my destiny here and I've gone on. I've left the book for you to finish. By simply picking it up you've already begun your part of the story. It will all unfold with time, however we perceive 'time.'

Regards,

Sappho

Lucas stared at the letter a moment longer before he folded it and slipped it in the envelope. He picked up the book and stared at the cover a moment.

He opened to the pencil sketch of her. Her eyes still looked in wonder, but she looked even more real. He bit his lip and sighed, more bewildered than before.

"A _what_?" Lucas stared at Bridger.

Bridger sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I guess the UEO decided we needed more than one computer analyst."

"If this is because of my recent work lapse… " said Lucas.

"No. I was under the impression someone pulled strings to get this particular analyst on board. I don't think your distraction had anything to do with it," said Bridger.

Lucas bit his lip. "Do I have to take a pay cut?"

Bridger rolled his eyes. "No."

Lucas waited in the launch bay. They'd docked at New capeQuest for new orders and supplies and the computer analyst. Lucas was trying hard not to resent this woman who was going to be working with him for a long time. He hadn't even met her.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes a moment. The dock opened and he looked up.

A young woman—about sixteen—stepped out of the dock, wearing a white t–shirt, jeans, a black jacket, and a _seaQuest_ cap. She glanced right and he saw her shoulder-length titian hair had been pulled back through the hat. She turned to him again and smiled. Her light silver–blue eyes sparkled in the light.

Lucas ceased breathing for several beats of time.

She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Star. You must be Lucas."

He nodded slowly and reached out to take her hand. It felt just as soft as he remembered, warmer and more real.

Her smile faded slightly and she searched his eyes. "Strange… you seem familiar."

He smiled. _By just picking up the book, you've already begun your part of the story… _ "Tell me, have you ever met a writer named Sappho?"


End file.
